


For Keeps

by gardensgnome



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine gets the birthday present he's been longing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps

The steady thumping of the bass beat pulsed in the air and through the floor as bodies gyrated to it’s frantic pace. The club was absolutely packed. Lights flashed off of bodies and the misty smoke that threaded it’s way between the dancers. With each new song played, the floor became more crowded and soon there were far more people dancing than drinking or sitting.

At one particular table far away from the dance floor, shot glasses were raised in a toast and then quickly swallowed, the liquid burning down throats before settling with a warm glow.

“Happy birthday, Irvine!”

“Thanks guys. A man couldn’t ask for better friends.”

Irvine downed another drink in one mouthful and grinned at each of is friends in turn. Quistis was smiling at Seifer, the pair recently returned from their honeymoon, just in time for the get together that Selphie had organised. She had disappeared into the crowd the moment she had finished her drink, heading for the dj’s booth. Rinoa was sitting on Zone’s lap, her head on his shoulder as she listened to Zell tell some joke from his place on Nida’s lap. Even as the cowboy grinned at his friends, he inwardly sighed. The one person he wanted to see was not here.

Squall.

Irvine wasn’t even sure what they had going at the moment. Lust definitely, the great sex attested to that when they had time alone…but was it love? Did he have that claim on the commander? Ever since the night of the celebration for defeating the sorceress, he and Squall had been…together…in one way or another. After the battery had died in Selphie’s camera, Irvine had stayed and watched Rinoa and Squall. He saw the soft smile and the kiss the commander had shared with his sorceress. He also saw what could’ve been Squall’s heart breaking as Rinoa had pulled back from the kiss, whispered something in the brunette’s ear. She then handed him Griever, smiled sadly, and left to rejoin the party. Irvine joined Squall on the balcony.

“She asked me to find Seifer,” Squall told him as he put the ring back on his finger.

Irvine watched the brunette’s shoulders sag wearily as he leaned on the marble railing. Wrapping a friendly arm around his companion, Irvine had dragged Squall back to the party.

“Let’s go get drunk.”

That night had ended with Squall sleeping with Irvine in the sniper’s small bed. Both fully clothed except for their boots and Irvine‘s hat which was still with Selphie. Vague images of that night were all Irvine remembered. Staggering to his room. Sitting on his bed with Squall next to him. Slightly unfocused eyes smiling up at him as he was thanked for an interesting night. Then Squall had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Irvine had done the only thing his body would allow - fallen back onto the bed and passed out as well.

The next day was kept free for recovery and cleanup of the festivities. Then it was back to business. Irvine was sent with Selphie and a group of SeeDs to begin the rebuild of Trabia Garden. The cowboy spent that year avoiding the petite brunette’s pursuit of a relationship and seeing the others for a few days every couple of months as the Garden had undertaken the great task of ridding Esthar of the monsters from the Lunar Cry.

It took Irvine that whole year of saying no to Selphie to admit to himself that what he felt for his commander was more than friendship. It would be another year before he admitted it to Squall.

During that year they searched for and found Seifer. By this time Rinoa and Zone had been a couple for six months. Not long after his reunion with the group, the ex-sorceress knight made SeeD and started dating Quistis. It was good to see the pair happy with each other, and now was his chance at his own happiness. However, just as Irvine got up the courage to tell Squall how he felt, the brunette left unexpectedly to spend time bonding with his father. When he finally returned, Irvine had sat the brunette down for a long talk.

Their first year together was conducted much like a long distance relationship. Irvine had returned to Galbadia Garden to help Martine train a promising group of snipers. When he returned, Squall had already left to play bodyguard for his father as the president of Esthar was making his first official tour to meet with leaders of the other countries. Then just as the Galbadian was beginning to believe that he and his brunette would never find time alone, Squall returned and dragged him off for a month alone at the orphanage. Cid intended to retire and hand Balamb Garden over to Squall. In the four weeks they spent repairing the orphanage, the first was spent in bed with clothing rarely making it’s way onto their constantly touching bodies.

When the two men returned to Balamb, Cid and Matron left, but not until after celebrating Squall‘s twenty-first birthday. Afterwards Squall became headmaster, Zell commander, and Irvine once again saw less of his lover.

Squall’s current absence was due to the yearly tour of the other Gardens undertaken by the headmaster of the lead Garden, including a visit to the one that had been built in Esthar after the repairs to Trabia had been completed. Irvine sighed. This would actually be the first birthday he celebrated without the brunette near. He didn’t think it would affect him this much.

Selphie reappeared at his side and dragged him onto the dance floor, stealing his ever present cowboy hat as they went. Unable to talk over the pounding music, Irvine lost himself in it, wanting to forget the frustration of not having Squall in his arms and their bodies pressed close as they danced. All too soon the song ended but instead of another blaring through the speakers, a voice boomed out.

“Hey, everyone!” the dj called out cheerfully.

“Hey,” the dancers cheered back, lifting arms to wave.

“Good to see ya all having a good time. It has come to my attention that one of our regulars is celebrating a birthday tonight. So everyone wish Irvine a happy birthday!”

Irvine was deafened by the loud cheer that went throughout the club. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, and Irvine,” the dj’s voice practically purred into the mic. “There’s a birthday present around here somewhere for you. But you gotta find it first.” Then the music was back on and the dancing began again.

Irvine stood stunned for a moment before beginning to head for the dj’s booth. He felt a small hand on his arm before he could take two steps. Selphie smiled up at him before standing on tiptoes and speaking in his ear.

“A gift from Squall,” she said as she pressed something into his hand. The petite brunette quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Irvine tried to watch her go but she was quickly swallowed up by the noise and lights and other people. The sniper sighed and looked at what she had given him from his lover. His breath caught in his throat. In his hand sat Griever and a small note. Irvine opened the slip of paper and squinted to make out the words in the flashing lights.

_I am here._

Irvine’s heart tripped over itself in his chest. Squall was here somewhere. So was the entire population of Balamb’s night time party goers. He’d never find him.

Pushing his way over to the side of the dance floor, Irvine leaned against one of the velvet lined support pillars. Pausing for a moment to slip the ring onto his hand, he was about to go harass the dj for information when he was grabbed. The cry of surprise was silenced by a mouth covering his own.

Warm, demanding lips stole his breath away as he was dragged to the other side of the pillar. Possessive, familiar hands ran down his bare chest and lower, stopping at his growing erection. Lips left his and he drew in a shuddering breath as he looked into grey eyes.

“Hello lover,” Squall said, Irvine reading the words on his lips as he was unable to hear them.

Squall grinned as he took in the cowboy’s clothes. The previous year for part of his birthday present, Squall had taken Irvine to Esthar and they had spent the day shopping. What the cowboy was wearing was Squall’s favourite outfit. Blood red leather pants hung low on his lovers hips, enclosing sinfully long legs in their tight embrace. Squall’s eyes lingered for a moment on the prominent bulge outlined by the close fitting cloth before travelling the expanse of Irvine’s bared chest. Hanging off his body was the duster that Squall had custom made just for the sniper. Made of black, butter soft suede, the coat reached to his calves and hugged and flowed around his body whenever he moved.

“Miss me?” he asked as he ran a finger down the broad chest.

“You know I did,” Irvine growled into his ear as he wrapped his arms around the brunette‘s slim waist and switched their positions.

Irvine watched as Squall’s head tilted back against the pillar in open invitation, his slender throat so pale against the collar of the black velvet shirt he wore. The shirt was unbuttoned and barely tucked into tight leather pants, showing the well sculpted chest for all to see. And it all belonged to him.

Stepping that bit closer, the Galbadian leaned down and fastened his lips to that pale neck. He more felt than heard the brunette’s intake of breath as he began to ruthlessly suck the skin, intent on leaving a very noticeable mark. He could feel his lover’s hands travelling over his back as Squall tried to pull him closer, tried to gain more skin contact. Irvine slid his hands down the firm chest and the taunt abdomen, continuing to the zip that held Squall’s pants closed. Hips arched towards his as he drew the closure slowly open.

“Irvine…What…,” came Squall’s questioning voice, soon falling silent into a gasp as his hard cock sprang free. Warm fingers enclosed it and began to pump slowly.

“Hush, love. I’m just showing you how much I missed you,” Irvine said into his ear as the cowboy made sure their actions were covered by his duster.

Squall’s legs trembled as he shallowly thrust his hips in time with the sure stroke of Irvine’s hand. He’d missed his lover’s touch these past few months and revelled in the power it had over him in this moment. Lifting one leg to curl around his lover’s hip under the duster, Squall’s breath caught as he felt Irvine’s other hand caress his leather clad ass firmly before he was lifted and backed into the pillar. The gunblader curled both his legs tightly around Irvine’s hips, the duster continuing to hide what they were doing, the dim lighting serving to cover the rest. He could feel the hardness of Irvine’s length pressing against his balls and wanted naked flesh against him instead of more leather.

Still sucking on Squall’s neck, Irvine gently began to rock his hips in time with his strokes. He could feel the tingles of pleasure caused by the friction they were creating and wanted nothing more than to rip off the brunette’s clothing. His hand slid easily over Squall’s erection, both now drenched in the evidence of his arousal. Irvine could feel Squall’s chest moving as he drew air into his lungs while suppressing his cries of pleasure.

Feeling his body tensing towards orgasm, Squall tightened his legs around the cowboy’s hips, silently warning him. Irvine’s hand sped up it’s movements as did his hips grinding against him. He bit down on the flesh under his lips.

Squall brought a hand to his mouth as he came in a effort to silence any noise that may still be heard over the pounding beat within the club. Irvine continued to stroke him, drawing the entirety of his release out of his now sated body. With unsteady legs, Squall once again leaned back against the velvet pillar and watched as Irvine licked his fingers clean, taking that moment to organise his clothing properly. Lidded eyes travelled down the sniper’s bare chest, stopping at the sight of liquid flecked across his belly. Dropping to his knees, Squall cleaned off what was left of his release from his lover’s skin.

Irvine threaded the fingers of his free hand into tousled chocolate locks as Squall lapped at the semen on his body. He was unbelievably hard and needed to find a more private place to finish what they had barely begun.

“Want you now,” Irvine growled into Squall’s ear after he had dragged the brunette to his feet and kissed him thoroughly.

“Private rooms…Upstairs,” Squall answered once he regained his breath. He grabbed Irvine’s hand, dragging him across the dance floor towards a darkened stairway, acknowledging the knowing glances of his friends as they passed them on the dance floor.

Flashing a card at the bouncer that guarded the stairway, Irvine heard his lover mention something about the ‘birthday boy’ before being ushered upstairs. Entering the room at the very end of the hallway, Irvine looked around the room as a pleased grin settled on his face.

Dominating the room was a huge four-poster bed covered in dark green satin sheets. Candles glowed in various places around the room, a few more set near a small wash basin of scented water. Squall headed for the water as Irvine closed and locked the door.

Shrugging out of his coat, the cowboy let the garment fall to the floor before falling backwards onto the bed.

“Your present is under the pillows,” Squall told him without turning from cleansing himself of their earlier playing.

Curious, Irvine dragged himself up the length of the bed and reached under the many pillows. Expecting to find a tube of lubricant, he frowned slightly as he pulled a small silver sack made of silk. It was heavy and made sounds as he shook it.

“Open it already,” Squall commanded as he finally reached the bed and began to tug off the sniper’s boots.

Irvine looked up and promptly forgot what he’d just been told to do. Squall was totally naked. Irvine pouted at the thought that he’d missed seeing his lover undress completely but the pout soon turned to a grin as Squall crawled up the bed and over him on all fours. The brunette sighed dramatically as he straddled warm thighs and took the sack from limp fingers, upending the bag and dumping it’s contents on the cowboy.

Irvine winced slightly as the metal within the bag hit his chest. He laid still and watched as Squall fastened the Griever necklace around his neck. It looked…shorter.

“What’d do to your chain, Squall?” Irvine asked as he traced the skin underneath the cool metal.

Squall held up a second chain. Thick silver links made the main chain itself but it was the pendant that caught Irvine’s attention. Slightly duller and matching the colour of the metal used in Squall’s chain, the small bullet hung twinkling in the candle light. The sniper reached up and touched the ornament reverently.

“You did this for me?” he asked, stunned.

“Yes.”

Irvine allowed Squall to pull him into a sitting position and fasten the chain around his neck. The weight felt good against his bare skin. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover deeply, fingers sliding up to cup the brunette‘s face gently.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Squall’s lips.

Squall smiled. “Happy birthday Irvine,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Irvine immediately drew Squall’s tongue into his mouth and began to rock his hips upwards as his earlier need for his lover returned. Squall gasped into the kiss as the movements reignited his own blood with need. He returned the rocking movements even as his hands moved down to rid the cowboy of his leather pants.

Irvine groaned with relief as Squall pulled his pants off and tossed them onto the floor. Coming back within range, Irvine reached out and snagged an arm around Squall’s waist, pulling him close.

“Want you now, can’t wait…,” he whispered heatedly as he showered kisses over the brunette’s face as his hands kneaded firm buttocks . Squall squirmed against him.

“In my pants…,” Squall managed to gasp out as traced long fingers traced the cleft between his cheeks.

Irvine rolled away and threw himself off the bed, hurriedly searching the pockets of Squall’s leather pants. Returning to the bed he was graced with the sight of his lover stroking himself in anticipation of their joining.

“Hurry,” Squall pleaded.

Wasting no time, Irvine opened the tube and coated his fingers and himself before dropping it to the floor. Squall groaned with want as he watched Irvine stroke himself, smearing the lube evenly over his erection. He opened his legs in invitation as Irvine crawled back onto the bed, wanting the sniper’s fingers and more within him. Irvine smiled as Squall’s body hungrily accepted his questing fingers, the slick digits preparing the brunette for what was to come. Irvine determined Squall ready the moment he started to thrust back against the three fingers within him. Irvine removed them carefully, only to find himself on his back and Squall looming over him.

“You take too long,” Squall said with a smirk as he lowered himself onto his lovers length, eyes closed and breath hissing between clenched teeth as the was stretched and filled.

Irvine let Squall take charge, enjoying the sight the brunette made. He watched as grey eyes opened and looked down at him expectantly.

“Fuck me, Irvine.”

“You’re the one on top, love,” Irvine said with a smirk even as he wiggled his hips to settle into his lover’s body better. Squall just looked down at him.

Then he returned the smirk and began to move.

All Irvine could do was hang on as he was engulfed by pleasurable sensations. Squall set a ruthless pace, riding his lover hard and fast, determined to bring them both to completion quickly. Irvine was not fighting the decision as his body had taken over. Placing one hand on Squall’s hip and wrapping the other around the brunette’s cock, Irvine began thrusting upwards.

Squall cried his lover’s name out as Irvine returned his movements full force. Each thrust had the sniper hitting his prostrate. And with a hand stroking his own erection Squall knew this would be over fast.

Hearing the tone of Squall’s cries change as the brunette neared release, Irvine rolled them over and easily looped slender legs around his hips. Then he rode his willing lover into the bed, each thrust met with a cry for more. He could feel his own body hurtling towards orgasm when Squall clenched around him, dragging them both over the edge and into bliss.

Irvine came to his senses first and leaned above his panting lover, stroking fingers through damp locks. The Griever ring glinted on his hand and he moved to take it off.

“No…Keep it.”

“Huh?” he asked Squall as the brunette open his eyes.

“Keep a little of me with you for when I’m away,” Squall explained as he threaded their fingers together and kissed Irvine’s knuckles.

Irvine looked down at the ring on his finger and blushed. It was on his left hand.

“Squall, I…,” he began to say as he tried to pull their hands apart.

The gunblader placed a finger to his lips and tightened his grip on their entwined fingers.

“I want it there. You remove it and I’ll just put it back on,” he said quietly.

Irvine searched grey depths for an answer he was never expecting to hear the question for. Seeing the depth of his feeling returned he smiled and leaned down to capture kiss swollen lips.

It was more than lust.

Squall was his for keeps.


End file.
